wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czarny Legion
Czarny Legion pierwotnie nazwany Wilkam Luny (ang. Luna Wolves), a później Synami Horusa (ang. Sons of Horus) był pierwszym ze zdradzieckich legionów. Ich patriarchą był Horus, który w Imperialnej Historii jest znany jako inicjator Herezji Horusa, pierwszej i zarazem największej wojny domowej w Imperium Człowieka. Obecnie, pod wodzą Abaddona Profanatora są najpotężniejszym ze zdradzieckich Legionów. thumb|150px|Symbol Czarnego Legionu Planeta Macierzysta Planetą macierzystą Wilków Luny była Cthonia. Cthonia była starożytnym światem górniczym. Bogata w cenne rudy planeta była pełna kopalni, a jej mieszkańcy w większości byli górnikami. Świat znajdował się blisko Terry, dlatego też Horus, którego kapsuła rozbiła się na jej powierzchni, został jako pierwszy odnaleziony przez Imperatora. Krótko po Herezji Horusa Cthonia została zniszczona i pozostały po niej jedynie dryfujące w kosmosie asteroidy. Rozkaz zniszczenia najprawdopodobniej został wydany przez władców Terry, aby Czarny Legion nie miał dokąd wrócić. Po dziś dzień Legion zdrajców nie posiada domowej planety. Upadli Marines zamieszkują statki wielkiej floty, która przemierza tereny Oka Terroru. Historia Wielka Krucjata Wilki Luny to XVI Legion założony przez Imperatora w późnych latach 30-tysiąclecia. To nad nimi dowodzenie objął Horus, pierwszy odnaleziony Patriarcha. Razem ze swoim legionem wywalczył wiele wyróżnień podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty. Tylko kilka Legionów mogło pochwalić się tak pokaźną liczbą zdobytych odznaczeń co Wilki Luny, ale i tak to oni byli najlepszym legionem ze wszystkich. Ich światem macierzystym jest planeta- kopalnia Cthonia, która dzięki niewielkiej odległości od systemu słonecznego (na tyle małej że mogły się na nią dostać statki z konwencjonalnymi napędami) została zasiedlona przez ludzi już na początku ich ekspansji galaktyki. Po wyczerpaniu się złóż na planecie w tysiącach kilometrów tuneli opuszczonych kopalni i pozostałości dawnych elektrowni zaczęły dominować gangi. Aby pozbyć się gangsterów i nie marnować ich potencjału, zostali oni wyłapani i przewiezieni na księżyc, gdzie przemieniono ich w Kosmicznych Marines pierwszych legionistów Wilków Luny. Po odnalezieniu Horusa Imperator mianował go patriarchą legionu Wilków Luny, i tak oto Horus zaczął nieść słowo Imperatora. Czas Horusa Rozprzestrzeniając się na setkach flot i walcząc na tysiącach planet, Wilki Luny niszczyły wrogów Imperium i pchały naprzód Wielką Krucjatę. Legion ten wraz ze swoim Patriarchą walczyli setki razy u boku Imperatora, aż w końcu musiał on wrócić na Terre mianując Horusa Mistrzem Wojny oraz głównym zwierzchnikiem całej armii Imperium. Brutalni, bezwzględni i niezachwiani, ale również honorowi i wierni ponad wszelką wątpliwości. Historia Wilków Luny jest zarówno historią ambitnych dążeń Imperium, jak i błędów, które zniweczyły marzenia o zjednoczeniu i chwały dla wszystkich ludzi. Ziarno Herezji XVI Legion był zwany Wilkami Luny tylko w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty, podczas walk z Orkami na Ullanor. Imperator chciał by zmienił on swoją nazwę na Synów Horusa, jednak sam Horus nie zgadzał się na taką zmianę, nie chcąc rozgniewać innych Patriarchów. Jednak nazwa została zmieniona i krótko po tym Horus został zraniony na księżycu planety Davin, przez Eugena Temba będącego pod wpływem boga Chaosu Nurgle'a. Ciało rannego Horusa przewieziono do Delfos, świątyni Loży Węża znajdującej się na Davinie. Tam wyznawcy mrocznych bogów uzdrowili Horusa, który został omamiony przez Chaos i postanowił rozpocząć Herezję. Herezja Pod nową nazwą Synowie Horusa jako pierwsi usunęli ze swych pancerzy i chorągwi Imperialnego Orła, zastępując go Okiem Horusa – symbolem, który przez następnych dziesięć tysięcy lat siać miał grozę w całym Imperium. Synowie Horusa walczyli z dumą i niepojętą zaciekłością, świadomi tego, że są wybrańcami Mistrza Wojny. Gdy Imperator pokonał w końcu Horusa, ich morale podupadło. Odebrano im ukochanego ojca i patrona. Przeprowadzili więc ryzykowny, lecz zakończony sukcesem rajd, którego celem było wyrwanie ciała Horusa z rąk lojalistów. Po Herezji thumb|270px Po klęsce Zdrajców członkowie legionu stracili pozycję i przywileje, a ich szeregi topniały, dziesiątkowane w toku krwawych konfliktów z innymi Legionami. Punktem kulminacyjnym tych wyniszczających wojen było zburzenie przez połączone siły Zdradzieckich Legionów ostatniej fortecy Synów Horusa. Dopełnieniem hańbiącej porażki stała się kradzież ciała Horusa. Dokonali jej członkowie Zdradzieckich Legionów, którzy podjęli następnie nieudane próby sklonowania Horusa, co ogromnie oburzyło jego Synów. Pozbawieni genetycznego i duchowego ojca, Synowie Horusa przysięgę wierności swemu dowódcy, Abaddonowi, nadając mu następnie miano Mistrza Wojny. W swych pierwszych edyktach Abaddon odciął się od Horusa i odrzucił starożytną nazwę Legionu. Swym Kosmicznym Marines Chaosu rozkazał przemalować pancerze na czarno, ku wiecznej pamięci hańby, jaką się okryli, a następnie poprowadził ich w błyskawicznym ataku, którego celem było zniszczenie ciała Horusa oraz stworzonych z jego wykorzystaniem klonów. Następnie okręt uderzeniowy Legionu oraz towarzysząca mu flota zniknęły w ogromnej mgławicy pyłu na skraju Oka Terroru. Miała ona odtąd służyć jako baza dla przyszłych operacji Czarnego Legionu. Okręty bojowe Abaddona widywano później w różnych zakątkach galaktyki, gdzie pojawiały się w niewytłumaczalny sposób, by równie tajemniczo zniknąć, pozostawiając za sobą śmierć i zniszczenie. Czasy Obecne Czarny Legion uosabia grozę jaką stanowią Legiony Chaosu. Swym gorliwym zapałem Abaddon zdołał przemienić kroplę goryczy w bezkresny ocean urazy, pod jego inspirującym przywództwem legion ponownie odnosi sukcesy. Na krawędzi Oka Terroru, pośród rozległych mgławic pyłowych, ta elita pośród zdrajców knuje upadek Imperium Ludzkości. Należą do nich również organizacje wpół niezależne, znane jako Bandy Czarnego Legionu. Powiązane postacie *Horus - Patriarcha XVI legionu. Podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty Imperator mianował go na pierwszego Mistrza Wojny. Najukochańszy syn Imperatora, pierwszy odnaleziony Patriarcha i największy spośród zdrajców. Horus niemalże doprowadził do upadku rasy ludzkiej, jednak Imperator powstrzymał swojego upadłego syna. *Ezekyle Abaddon - Był kapitanem I kompani Synów Horusa i członkiem kwadry. Dumnie i ślepo walczył po stronie Horusa bez zastanowienia zabijając tych, którzy byli przeciwko woli Mistrza Wojny. Po śmierci Horusa objął władzę w legionie i uciekł w stronę Oka Grozy. *Tarik Torgaddon - Kapitan II Kompani. Członek Kwadry, przyjaciel Garviela Lokena. Był wierny imperatorowi aż do końca. Zginął z rąk swojego brata Horusa Aksymanda w pojedynku na Istvaanie III. *Garviel Loken - Kapitan X kompani Synów Horusa, członek Kwadry. Loken był bardzo inteligentnym i spostrzegawczym członkiem Synów Horusa. Momentem mającym duży wpływ na jego dalsze decyzje była przemiana Xayera Jubala w Szeptunach, zobaczył wtedy czym jest Chaos. Kiedy Horus został ranny i przewieziono go do Delfos, Loken sprzeciwił się decyzji swoich braci uważając to za akt słabości, a gdy Horusa opętali mroczni bogowie stał się jego pierwszym celem, gdyż pewne było, iż nie sprzeciwiłby się Imperatorowi. Na Istvaanie III dumnie walczył po stronie Lojalistów i stoczył zaciekły pojedynek z Abaddonem. *Horus Aksymand - Zwany „Małym Horusem” kapitan V kompani Synów Horusa członek Kwadry. Pozostał wierny Horusowi, jednak po zabiciu Tarika uświadomił sobie czego się dopuścił i że nie ma już odwrotu. *Iacton Qruze - Zwany „Cichym” , kapitan III kompani Synów Horusa. Cichy i uważany za wojownika minionych wieków, okazał się przydatnym sprzymierzeńcem dla lojalistów, walcząc za honor i dawne imię Wilków Luny. *Serghar Targost - Kapitan VII kompani Synów Horusa, Mistrz Loży. *Neron Vipus - Sierżant, drużyna taktyczna Locasta. Walczył po stronie lojalistów na Istvaanie III, dobry przyjaciel Lokena. *Hastur Sejanus - Kapitan IV kompani Wilków Luny. Był członkiem Kwadry, po jego śmierci Loken zastąpił w niej jego miejsce. *Xavyer Jubal - Sierżant, drużyna taktyczna Hellebore. Pierwszy z Wilków Luny, który został opętany przez mroczne moce, zmienił się w potwora i zanim zginął z rąk Lokena zabił kilku braci. *Luc Sedirae - Kapitan XIII kompani Synów Horusa. *Tybalt Marr - Zwany „Albo” kapitan XVIII kompani Synów Horusa. *Verulam Moy - Zwany „Lub” kapitan XIX kompanii Synów Horusa. *Maloghurst - Zwany „Skrzywionym” wierny adiutant Mistrza Wojny. *Falkus Kibre - Zwany „Mężobójcą” kapitan, dowódca Terminatorów Justaerin. *Kalus Ekaddon - Kapitan, dowódca Catulańskich Zbójów. *Lev Goshen - Kapitan XX kompanii Synów Horusa. Źródła *''Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu 4 ed. - str. 22'' *''Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu 6 ed. - str. 12'' *''Herezja Horusa: Czas Horusa'' *''Herezja Horusa: Fałszywi Bogowie'' *''Herezja Horusa: Galaktyka w Ogniu'' *''Herezja Horusa: Ucieczka „Eisensteina”'' Galeria Marines Czarnego Legionu po Herezji.jpg|Marines Czarnego Legionu po Herezji Marines Synów Horusa podczas Herezji.jpg|Marines Synów Horusa podczas Herezji Marines Księżycowych Wilków przed Herezją.jpg|Marines Wilków Luny przed Herezją Horus, Patriarcha Księżycowych Wilków, później nazywanego Czarnego Legionu.png|Horus, Patriarcha Wilków Luny, później nazywanego Synami Horusa Terminator Czarnego Legionu po Herezji.jpg|Terminator Czarnego Legionu po Herezji Predator Deimos Synów Horusa podczas Herezji.JPG|Predator Deimos Synów Horusa podczas Herezji Spartan Assault Tank Synów Horusa podczas Herezji.jpg|Spartan Assault Tank Synów Horusa podczas Herezji Transportowiec Rhino Synów Horusa podczas Herezji.jpg|Transportowiec Rhino Synów Horusa podczas Herezji Land Raider Czarnego Legionu po Herezji.jpg|Land Raider Czarnego Legionu po Herezji Plugawiec Czarnego Legionu.gif|Plugawiec Czarnego Legionu Mistrz Wojny Ezekyle Abaddon Czarnego Legionu.png|Mistrz Wojny Ezekyle Abaddon Czarnego Legionu Taktyczni Marines Synów Horusa podczas Herezji.jpg|Taktyczni Marines Synów Horusa podczas Herezji Synowie Horusa podczas walki z lojalnym jeszcze Dziećmi Imperatora na Istvaan III.png|Synowie Horusa podczas walki z lojalnym jeszcze Dziećmi Imperatora na Istvaan III Chaos_Terminator2.jpg|Terminator Czarnego Legionu ChaosLord6.jpg|Lord Chaosu w barwach Czarnego Legionu Chosen_of_Abbadon.jpg|Wybrańcy Abbadona 81Ytb.jpg|Figurka Wybrańca Chaosu w barwach Czarnego Legionu Black_legion_marines.jpg|Bitwa z udziałem Czarnego Legionu e76b59d7c55df42e22b97307f62219d1.jpg|Czarny Legionista BlackLegionBanner.png|Oko Horusa po Herezji BlackLegionColourSchemeVariant.jpg Black_Legionnaire.jpg hncnc.png Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Legiony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Bandy Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Czarny Legion